Pesadillas
by Ulquori
Summary: Un halloween atrasado.


¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los reviews en la historia anterior jeje. Qué bueno que lo aceptaron, me alegro que les haya gustado.

Espero que le guste está nueva historia, de nuevo Rin x Len.

**Pesadillas**

Rin Kagamine se encontraba sentada boca arriba con las piernas en el respaldo de un sillón de tres plazas, se notaba en su cara un profundo aburrimiento que intentaba quitar cambiando los canales en la televisión.

Con un suspiro, apagó la televisión y cerró los ojos quedándose en la misma posición.

-Qué aburrimiento…- suspiró tapándose la cara con el brazo-… Me pregunto dónde estará…

Pero no pudo terminar su monólogo, ya que se abrió la puerta principal, dejando pasar a un guapo chico rubio que cargaba una bolsa.

-¡Rin! Ya llegué- gritó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Rin se sentó bien y apoyo ambos brazos en el respaldo- Eh Len… ¿Dónde estabas?

Len asomó la cabeza desde dentro de la cocina- Pues… fui a rentar unas películas para que veamos Rin-chan.

Ella sonrió. Le encantaba cuando le decía Rin-chan, pero era algo que nadie debía saber, al menos por ahora- Eso será divertido Len-kun, y ¿Qué género rentaste?

Len salió de la cocina con un plato llenó de cosas para picar- Pues, ya que estamos en Halloween…

Rin interrumpió – Len, hace cuatro días fue Halloween, ya no cuenta.

-Pues sabía que dirías eso- sonrió- y nosotros no pudimos celebrar nuestro Halloween porqué estábamos dando presentaciones, así que lo celebraremos hoy.

-Adivino –rodó los ojos- Terror.

El se sonrojo y río nerviosamente- Hai, terror, nunca hemos visto una película de terror juntos, Rin-chan.

Rin se mordió nerviosamente el labio. Tenían como 6 meses de conocerse ella y Len, se conocieron en el grupo y desde ese día congeniaron.

Por azares del destino, el productor los había juntado en parejas para que compartieran un apartamento y a ella le había tocado con el.

Len tronó los dedos- Rin-chan, te quedaste estática, ¿Pasa algo?

Sacudió su cabeza- Iie, no pasa nada Len-kun.

El juntó sus manos- Bien, entonces a verlas.

Len terminó de traer la comida y Rin puso una de las películas en el reproductor de DVD.

-¿Cuál pusiste?

-Uuuu –imitó a un fantasma ella- El Exorcista: El comienzo.

Se acomodaron en el sillón y se pusieron a ver la película. Una hora y cuarenta minutos después, la película terminó y ellos se levantaron para calmar el dolor muscular.

-Bah, no dio miedo- dijo el mientras se estiraba

Rin miro a otro lado nerviosamente – Eh si, jeje que tontería la verdad.

Len la miró curioso, pero se quedo callado, ya que la vio dirigirse a su habitación.

-Me iré a cambiar Len-kun, ya son las 11 de la noche.

-Etto… claro terminare de limpiar aquí.

Rin se dirigió a su habitación.

_-__Qué miedo tengo, por dios es una película, es algo irreal, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo –_ pensó mientras se cambiaba la ropa.

Se acostó en su cama y se tapo hasta la raíz del cabello –_ Es algo ficticio, es algo ficticio, no existe, no existe._

Pasados unos veinte minutos de giros en la cama, Rin se destapó.

-_Demonios, no puedo dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo la cara de la muchacha- _se calzó las pantuflas y se dirigió con decisión a la puerta.

Salió al pasillo y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de Len, se metió y volvió a cerrar.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama donde dormía el chico.

Estaba destapado y solo tenía puesto el pantalón de su pijama. Su pecho se movía acompasadamente con los suspiros que de vez en cuando emitía dando a entender que estaba profundamente dormido.

_Estaba._

-Len-kun- le susurró Rin- Len… ¡Len! – No hubo respuesta, seguía dormido – LEN KAGAMINE –gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este se sentara con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿Qué sucede Rin-chan? – Le dijo frotándose los ojos – Son las… la una de la mañana.

-Hai, ya lo había notado, lo que sucede es que… -se sonrojó- No puedo dormir.

Len la miró sorprendido. Desde que la conocía, Rin Kagamine era alguien a quién admirar, valiente, sin que le importe lo que la gente piense de ella, realmente sincera y directa, testaruda, berrinchuda y caprichosa, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una chica atenta, linda y bondadosa.

Len se sonrojó ante tales pensamientos y lo disimuló bostezando.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Etto… hai.

-¿Y eso? –le preguntó curioso.

-Es que… tengo pesadillas- volteó la cara para que este no la viera- Me da miedo.

Len la miró tiernamente y luego sacudió la cabeza atrayendo la atención de la chica- Ehh… ¿Y que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, la verdad es que tengo muchísimo sueño, pero no quiero quedarme solita.

Len se movió dejando un hueco en su cama- Nunca dije que ibas a estar sola- le palmeó lo que quedaba en su cama haciéndole una invitación a recostarse.

Rin se acostó junto a el- … y que se supone que haremos… ¿Tienes idea?

Len la abrazó y la pegó a su pecho- Descansa, yo velare tu sueño…

Rin bostezó- ¿Toda la noche?

-Toda la noche.

Rin cerró los ojos y se acomodó, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del chico – Len… ¿Y si tengo otra pesadilla?

El la estrechó más contra sí- Pues… entonces alguien tendrá que luchar contra aquellas cosas que te asustan, y cómo ya te dije una vez…_Yo soy el sirviente y tu mi princesa, y para poder protegerte, me transformare en un demonio malvado de corazón_- recitó de aquella canción que había compuesto para ella.

-Baka- se sonrojó- No eres mi sirviente

-Me refiero a que haría lo que sea para verte feliz, no que fuera tu sirviente de verdad- dijo para después reírse tranquilamente.

Ella lo siguió en risa, pero bostezó- Creo que ya es hora de dormir.

-Creo que sí- la soltó y buscó una cobija para luego cubrirlos a los dos- Para no pasar frío jeje- La cubrió de nuevo con sus brazos- Que tengas dulces sueños Rin-chan.

-Igualmente Len-kun- le susurró la chica para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

El por su parte, al ver que ella dormía, acercó sus labios a su frente y depositó un suave beso- Rin-chan…- susurró el y cerró los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

En sus sueños, Rin se paseaba en un campo lleno de flores, para luego encontrarse con cierto chico que mascullaba dos palabras que hacían a su corazón vibrar de felicidad.

Odiaba las pesadillas, pero si el tenerlas la llevaba a dormir en los brazos del dueño de su corazón…

A partir de ahora, la sección de terror sería su favorita.

**Fin.**


End file.
